Diapers, for both children and adults, include attachment devices for securing the diaper in position. For example, diapers often include tabs that extend adjacent to or around a user's waist for attachment to another portion of the diaper. The design of the attachment device for some diapers may include inefficiencies or inadequate attachment strength that lead to unintended disengagement of the diaper.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design diapers and related attachment devices to maximize strength and perceived strength when wearing and/or disengaging the diaper.